far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Saresk Kol
Kol Saresk is a wanderer through and through, often appearing in one place, to only be seen disappearing in another. In his younger days, his tutor, High Ministra Serpens Murami Vael, would have described him as being impulsive and needing control and direction in life. He often slips through the lives of others, interacting for a moment, only to be forgotten by the morrow. A figment of one's imagination. It is unknown why he prefers to go by his family name, versus his personal name. Owner and Pilot of the HSS I Wander For I Know Not Where I Am Going, Only Where I Will Be. Traits and Appearance Rather short, and somewhat plump, Kol is rather plain in appearance. Depending on his comfort level with those around him, he will often switch from being shy and reserved to a rambling mess who doesn't know how to shut up. If he's willing to use sarcasm around you, then you are considered a great friend. Thanks to his job, when in the right situation, he is also a great performer, which aids him greatly when performing tarot readings as part of his duties. Biography Kol Saresk is a Scryer by trade, a Cleo by rank. He travels from planet to planet, gathering information on current events to be reported back to the Den. In addition, he is often considered a valuable asset for off-planet Auditors, Executors, and Fangs, aiding them greatly in their tasks with almost preternaturally information gathering abilities. In a pinch, he even makes reliable back up. There are rumors of possible psychological instability due to increasingly erratic behavior patterns. Recently, he has been sighted on Imperial Prime, at the club called "Panic Room!". Early Life Kol was born to High Ministra Serpens Kol Sarkash(Father) and Auditor Serpens Tuiriway Amanda. He lived a sheltered childhood, under the close attention of his parents, until his powers manifested and he was sent to the Academy proper. Often commented as quiet and reserved, many Sophists and Nominators described him as extremely capable, but simply unwilling to perform in classes. Murami Vael was the first instructor to get him to open up, which led to him rising in the student ranks from a mere 453rd to 13th, in terms of capability in regards to his teleportation and precognition. At the age of 14, after being recognized as an adult by Imperial Law, he joined the Fangs and was sent to the frontline for the war effort. There, he would receive his training from Fang Serpens Avarice Silvio and High Fang Serpens Fauchs Viktor. Later in the war, Silvio would save his life during combat. It would be shortly after, that Kol would begin regretting some of his actions during the war, before leaving the Fangs and joining the Scryer Corp. Education and Stats Skills - Connect 1, Know 0, Perform 0, Pilot 1, Shoot 1, Talk 0, Precognition 0, Teleportation 1 Psionic Skills - Precognition 0(Oracle), Teleportation 1(Personal Apportation, Proficient Apportation) Foci - Close Combatant 1, Gunslinger 1Catergoy: Characters Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Serpens Members